The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing unit which fixes a toner image on a recording medium.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus includes a fixing unit which fixes a toner image on a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, an image forming apparatus is configured to form a sliding guiding member and a positioning member of an attachable/detachable fixing unit or the like on both identical side plates fixed to an apparatus main body.
Also, for example, an image forming apparatus includes a fixing device which is attachable to or detachable from an image forming apparatus main body. The fixing device has an engaging part, which is compatible with positioning with a fixing device supporting member of the image forming apparatus main body, on a side plate of the fixing device. The engaging part has an upward projection which engages with the fixing device supporting member at a proximal part, and the fixing device supporting member has an elastic member which biases the fixing device upward.